


The Jacket

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Young Peter Quill, again based off artwork, life with the ravagers wasn't all that bad, peter's childhood, ravagers coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story where Peter may have got his jacket from</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Again another lovely piece based off Write-Like-An-America's artwork.

It wasn’t the best coat. In fact it was left over from when they had last had a small enough crew member to fit it. At least that’s what Kraglin told Peter when he handed over the red leather jacket. If that was a lie and everyone but Peter knew it use to be Kraglin’s before he was officially part of the Ravagers. Peter hugged the too big coat to his chest with a wide smile before slipping it on making the older male chuckle.

 

“It’s big.” Peter said stating the obvious.

 

“Well just means you’ll grow into it..kind of like those boots we got you when we first brought you up.” Kraglin said simply.

 

“Okay.” Peter said before he left with a still large smile on his face trying not trip over the coat as he walked but still nearly jumping and skipping it happiness that he now had a red coat like the rest of the crew.

 

Kraglin was debating on whether or not he should try eating whatever the cook had made for the day’s meal. It really didn’t look all that good and he wondered if it was even possible to be as disgusting as it looked.

 

“Kraglin stop staring its good.” Peter said from where he sat across from the first mate devouring his bowl of food.

 

“I’m not all that hungry.” Kraglin said just grabbing Peter’s extra roll and handing over his bowl which the boy devoured happily much to the rest of the crew’s astonishment. Like the first mate they weren’t always willing to eat what the cook made.

 

They were pretty sure the cook was doing a lot of what he made on purpose just to see if the boy would eat it…or more likely see if the crew would. They could never tell since it seemed the cook had become quite fond of the small terrain as Peter was the only one to volunteer to go with him during food runs.

 

Peter being with them during those runs prevented anyone from slipping off or drinking as Yondu still hadn’t forgiven them for losing the small boy one trip. Kraglin hadn’t been much better considering he had to stop the job he was on to go find the small terrain who was found having won a good month’s supply of food and supplies in a card game plus some units which he had present to the cook in return for making something specific that Peter had asked for. The cook had taken them but Kraglin knew they were dumped into the account they’d set up for Peter for when he was older.

 

Kraglin tried to be upset that the boy had already learned to gamble but it was over ruled by how Yondu had praised the kid for winning them so much. It was rare that he praised Peter in public in front of the crew. It was what sparked Kraglin digging through his things to find the old jacket.

 

“Is there anymore?” Peter asked finishing the second bowl earning a chuckle from the cook who added more to the bowl.

 

“Boy you’re going to get fat for eating that much.” Yondu said as he strolled into the mess.

 

“Says the guy who eats twice as much as me.” Peter muttered earning a cuff to the back of the head but he just grinned as Yondu dropped his self into the seat and taking his own bowl and eating it. Like the young terran he tucked away two bowls and ate more much to the crew’s disgust before they fled the mess when they earned a glare from their captain.

 

“Where the hell did you get that coat?” Yondu finally asked finishing off his third bowl.

 

“Kraglin said they found it in some stuff.” Peter replied around a mouthful. “I look like a proper ravager now.” He added after he swallowed and gave Yondu a smirk to mirror the man's own.

 

“You look like a boy playing dress up in his Daddy’s clothes.” Yondu said making Peter frown and stick his tongue out at Yondu.

 

“It’s missing something I admit.” Kraglin spoke up before the two could dissolve into an argument. “Can’t figure out what though.”

 

“It looks ridicules.” Yondu said but Peter was already yawning and curling up in his chair with his head on the table.

 

Kraglin didn’t comment just scooped Peter up. In a few years he wouldn’t be able to pick the boy up he was sure..at least not as easily as he could now. He’d moved the boy into his old bunk. He’d had it when he became first mate..but when he and Yondu..when they became more he’d moved into the captain’s rooms. It had sat empty but now it didn’t. It was Peter’s room.

 

He tucked the boy in after pulling his boots off and looking around the room. The ravager sigil was on the wall and he realized that was what was missing from the jacket.

 

“Well can’t be a proper ravager without it.” He chuckled to a sleeping Peter tousling the boy’s hair before leaving the room.

 

Peter woke the next day to seeing something on the bedside a table it was patch and he smiled widely as he sat down in the floor holding it up to his shoulder before he slowly took the time to stitch it on. It was a cute sight that Kraglin had walked in on seeing Peter concentrating so hard on making sure it was on right and wouldn’t come off.

 

Many of the ravagers saw it later but no one commented or just gave the boy a grin of approval.

 

Yondu briefly raised an eyebrow but made no comment before giving Peter his chores for the day.

 

20+ years later

 

“What are you doing?” Gamora asked as she watched Peter sitting on the floor.

 

“My coat got ripped..tore a few things lose.” Peter said before he resumed his stitching.

 

“Why not remove it or get rid of the jacket all together?” Gamora asked when she realized that he was resewing the ravager patch back into its place.

 

“Once a ravager always ravager.” Peter said simply mirroring Yondu’s words back at her for a moment before he resumed his stitching. “Besides..why do you keep that one blade..despite the fact Thanos gave it to you.”

 

Gamora reached towards the small blade at her hop looking down at it before she replied “It is a reminder..while he..he is a monster..not all my memories of growing up with him were bad.” She admitted softly then looked back at Peter as he finished fixing the patch and she connected the dots in her head and shared a smile with him.


End file.
